This invention preferably relates to a support system for attachment to different beds and chairs. More particularly, the device preferably is a support structure attached to a cradle connected to a knee joint attached to a pole attached to a bracket, which then attaches to either a bed or a chair in which a patient is located who requires his/her extremities to be supported.
The prior art device and jerry rigged devices used by the inventors provided less flexibility in terms of what the devices could attach to in terms of different beds and chairs. The prior art device offered only a limited range of adjustments. The prior art devices easily rusted because of their steel construction or broke during use because of poor design.
When the prior art device was unable to attach to a particular chair or bed frame, a jerry-rig setup was used. The usual design was to use IV poles with a sling hanging from it. The purpose of a sling is to keep a particular body part in a fixed position relative to the rest of the body, which becomes more critical when the patient is a burn patient. The sling used with the IV pole is similar to the type of sling that is utilized to hold a person""s arm against their chest, but instead of the loop going around the neck, the loop hangs from the IV pole. This type of sling will apply pressure over a greater area of the slinged body part such that if the patient has a burn this may lead to further complications resulting from both the applied pressure and the increase likelihood of chafing between the body part and the sling.
An inherent problem with this design is the difficulty of fixing the IV poles relative to the bed/chair. The IV poles usually have wheels on their bottom and are easily tipped over if there is a quick movement by a patient who has an arm in a sling hanging from the IV pole. As is imaginable, it is difficult for one individual to move a patient in a chair while controlling the one or two accompanying IV poles. Thus, it becomes necessary for two people to move the patient to provide adequate control and relative positioning of the sling(s) to the chair and patient.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described devices, a need still exists for a more convenient device that provides added flexibility, sturdy support, and increase ease of use.
This invention solves the ongoing problems of using the prior art devices and arrangements by adding additional flexibility in attachment and positioning of the extremity support. The invention while addressing the problems of the prior art obtains advantages that were not previously achievable.
This invention preferably includes an extremity support, a cradle, a knee joint, a pole, and a bracket. The cradle and the knee joint together provide greater positionability than that achievable by the prior art. The bracket is capable of attaching to a greater variety of structures through its adjustment mechanism.
An object of this invention is to provide greater flexibility in what structures the support system is attached to during use.
Another object of this invention is to increase the range in which the extremity may be positioned relative to the body.
Another object of this invention is to simplify the method of attaching the bracket to different structures.
Another object of this invention is to increase the strength and the tightness of the connection between the bracket and the attached structure.
A further object of this invention is to simplify the movement of a patient between two locations.
An advantage of this invention is that it is simpler to use than the prior art devices in setting up the device for use with a patient.
Another advantage of this invention is the improvement in the quality of care resulting from the elimination of the need to jerry-rig a device.
Another advantage of this invention is the improvement obtained in having a more rigid support mechanism attached to the extremity support.
Another advantage of this invention is that the extremity support may be positioned in new positions relative to the patient that were not possible with the prior art devices.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is more ergonomical than the prior art devices.
Another advantage of the invention is the flexibility that will be allowed in future purchases of beds and chairs, because of the attachment range of the bracket.
A further advantage of the invention is the durability of the preferred construction of the invention.
A further advantage of the invention in the preferred embodiment is the ease in cleaning the device as necessitated by use of the device.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. Given the following enabling description of the drawings, the apparatus should become evident to a person of ordinary skill in the art.